Dark Storm
by The Merchant12
Summary: Rey has been captured by Kylo Ren and both will soon confront the Supreme Leader Snoke. However, destiny is a fickle thing, and as an old master has once said, the future is always in motion. An alternative path to the Snoke/Rey/Kylo scene. Warning, the fic will be /extremely/ dark. Do not read if you're not a fan of mind-break and the like, especially if you are a fan of Rey.
1. Chapter 1

Two beings shuddered as they felt the miasma of dark power emanating nearby, their turbolift carried them towards it. One was clad completely in black, a tall young man in his late twenties, what he desired from the Darkness that he approached was respect and to be acknowledged for his potential. The other was a small, plain girl of modest height dressed in makeshift grey rags, who's teeth clenched as she sensed the black power as a challenge. Whatever evil confronted her, she was ready, or so she thought. The two occupants feelings of this malevolent presence were polar opposites, but they both shared one common ground.

Fear.

The turbolift finally stopped with a smooth transition, and with a low beeping indicated its inner mechanisms to swerve its doors open. Before the duo was a Throne Room of blood-red, the only other occupants were 8 beings clad in armor that matched the room wielding fierce weapons and standing still as statues, a being robed in purple who's color clashed with the red, and sitting at the center was a being of broken physique, pale blue eyes looked at the two new beings.

The decrepit creature stood at his full height of 7 feet, his face and skull ruined with unknown wounds and no hair existed at his scarred scalp. The being was adorned with an elegant golden robe made from the finest fabrics. He let out a deep chuckle and spoke, his voice low yet booming, filling the pair with dread.

"Welcome back, Kylo Ren. And what do we have here? Yes, the girl I've heard about. The one who nearly cleaved your face in two. But, how could she have done that? She looks as if she wouldn't hurt an insect."

The young woman responded by balling her hands into tight fists. She tried to restrain herself from filling with spite, but she wouldn't let some walking corpse bully her by any means. The alien recognized this act and sat back in his chair, his right hand gesturing towards the girl as though he held a goblet filled with wine.

"I did not mean any offense, milady. My people are an old race, with traditional customs and beliefs. A woman of your age would be spoiled to no end as she readied herself for her hand to be taken in matrimony, not twiddling with the weapon of some warrior-esque cult. But, I have to give credit where credit is due. You proved yourself to be a tenacious adversary, showing me that my apprentices' skill with the blade leaves a lot to be desired."

Kylos' master cast him a mocking glance, the man averting his eyes to the ground in shame. The woman noticed this interaction but did not show any emotion for it. She tried to keep her mind blank, trying to not think back to her small discussion with Kylo Ren, or how she has come to know as Ben Solo. His master was powerful with the Force, and if Bens abilities are any indicator of Snoke's knowledge, he very easily could probe her mind and ruin their chances of a surprise assault. The knight of Rens master shifted his gaze to lock with her own, showing a small smile towards the young girl.

"However, defeating him is still no easy task. You have great power, Rey of Jakku. Your potential is equal to that of Kylo Rens. As Darkness rises, so too does Light come to meet it. The Force forever seeks balance, and although the Sith have been wiped out the dark side remains. Palpatine and Plaguies were foolish to believe that they can shift the balance to the Force which retaliated by creating the Jedi Orders fabled Chosen One. What the Sith should have realized is that the Dark Side must possess the Light in order for it to reign yet keep the balance the Force desires. Now, I will succeed where they have failed. With your power serving me, the First Order will reign supreme."

When Rey heard the creature call out her name, she indirectly muted most of what it said. She was shocked to hear not only her name but her adopted homeworld be known by Kylo Ren's master. It wasn't until the suggestion that she would be working for the First Order did her attention snap back into place. She felt immediate revulsion, nearly followed by rage. Never would she even imagine for a second to work with the people who killed Han Solo, who destroyed Hosnian Prime! She tried to relax, but her anger was almost at boiling point. She quickly changed the topic, hoping another conversation would keep her mind away from his suggestion.

"How do you know my name? I never exchanged a conversation with your apprentice besides a few words during our fight on your wretched weapon-planet, so he couldn't have told you."

She knew it was a lie. She and Ben had a connection through the Force, allowing them to communicate with each other. But she was always a good liar and with her nerves of steel could keep her ace from whatever this thing was. Her heart sunk when the gold-robed being gave a mocking, knowing laughter.

"That connection that you have with my apprentice through the Force? That is my doing, I connected both of you through a Force Bond. With it, you both can sense the others thoughts, feel each other's emotions. But you know this of course. What you didn't know was that I silently watched, seeing the two of you begin to reveal your most vulnerable selves. Don't think I don't know any of your secrets, especially with your misguided attempt to turn Kylo Ren."

Rey instinctively gulped down hard, her dry mouth making her nearly throw a coughing fit. Her plan was known, and considering how meek Ben Solo was through the Force, the chances of any combined attack was slim. Suddenly, she saw her concealed Lightsaber sprung from her clothing, placing itself neatly in the corpse's hand. That makes a chance for a solo attack slim now as well, she thinks. Bens master examined the blade briefly, then through the Force gave it to the silent attendant in the room, who reached out to grab it and hiding it underneath their voluminous robes.

"Your Jedi weapon won't do you any good, milady. Now, let's discuss your future role within my First Order, shall we? Kylo Ren, leave us."

Bens eyes shot up, his face wore a bewildered expression, Rey tried to keep herself from being shocked, even if she knew there was no point in acting anymore.

"But my master, what if Rey tries to do anything? I need to be here for you-"

Kylo was cut off by his master's voice, now filled with anger from his apprentices' feeble attempts to support Rey in any way, even if it was just his presence alone.

"Do you really take me for that much of a fool, Kylo Ren? Your little schemes behind my back failed, yet you act as though you're on my side? The arrogance! You'll be punished in time, my apprentice. Besides, you and I both know that my Praetorian Guards all together are stronger than yourself, and although my physical frame is brittle, my strength in the Force is sufficient for one, cornered girl. Leave us."

Ben Solo could do nothing but give a slight nod, making his way back to the turbolift. Rey gave a quick glance as she saw Ben briefly before the turbolift closed him off from her, his presence in the Force leaving at a great speed from them. The fear she possessed increased exponentially, her body now betraying her strong stance with a slight shiver. She heard the scarred alien laugh as she began to turn her head back to look at him, his face adorning a cruel smile. Whatever this thing wanted, she could at least stall a bit until she could make a plan of some sort.

"Who are you, what are you?"

Rey's voice was small, nearly a whisper and trembling slightly from the dread that gripped her. Snoke sunk back into his chair, taking in a big breath of air and exhaling it all out at once.

"I am The Supreme Leader of the First Order, milady. Soon to be the Galaxy's future ruler. But, I am not overly fond of formalities. Please, call me Snoke."

Despite Snoke's dark aura, his tone was calm and, dare Rey to think, cheerful. Add to the fact his name was something so simple and childish sounding, the young girl not only began to feel at ease but practically blurted out in a confused way his name. Snoke chuckled at the slightly rude gesture, continuing his talk with his captive.

"Yes, to humans that is very ridiculous, isn't it? But, my people speak telepathically and not with words, but with sounds and a variety of other communication. How my name comes out translated in Basic, it's the closest pronunciation."

Rey was much more relaxed than before, her mind much more composed. She realized he liked to talk, maybe she can use this to her advantage.

"So, what species are you, exactly? I've heard of some beings in the Galaxy use telepathy, but not exclusively and certainly not in the way you describe it."

Snoke pointed at the purple-robed being in their presence, watching silently their conversation unfold.

"That is an example of a healthy member of my kind. Our species name is something not prounancable. If I tried saying it, you'll hear it as gibberish. As I've mentioned earlier, my people is an old race. Millennia before the Republic, what you know as the Unknown Regions was a thriving period. Many Force religions, such as your Jedi Order, came from their my dear. So did my people, who have stayed there to this day."

"My species are a race of nomadic warriors, strong in the Force. We respected the Forces need for balance; some of us were guardians for the Light, others warriors for the Darkness. However, that time sadly could not last. This ancient Empire that belonged to the now extinct Rakata waged war amongst the others, enslaving and pillaging, forcing many cultures to inhabit the rest of the Galaxy, leaving much of their knowledge behind."

"However, thanks to my people's ways, they were able to avoid confrontation with the Rakatan race, and we remained in the Unknown Regions to this day, scouring through other abandoned civilizations and assimilating it to our own."

Reys' fear was now replaced with curiosity. She barely knew the history of the current Galaxy, and now she was being told of some forgotten civilization that more than likely only a handful knew about. Snoke sensed her thirst for knowledge and continued.

"For over a thousand generations my people remained in the Unknown Regions, our culture relatively untouched by any forms of modern societies. Though it was not all easy, the Rakatams superweapons affected much of the cosmology here, making it difficult to navigate it through hyperspace. In the grand scheme of things, us finishing our mapping was finished exactly 200 years ago, the same year when I was born."

Rey realized Snoke wasn't as old as she thought, and she unknowingly moved closer to the crippled man. She was just as interested in the being just as much as this ancient history.

"Yes, don't let my current state fool you. I am relatively young for my people, who can live to be 5000. You see, I was a warrior of the Darkness, my strength unparalleled. I defeated legions of enemies in my youth. But, as time went on the injuries I received began to compile themselves, for I was always in a constant state of war. Combined with the Darkness consuming me, I began to twist into what you see before you. However…"

Snoke's calm face began to twist into one of hatred, Rey taking a step back as she felt his dark aura flare like a solar flare.

"However, my final, irreparable injuries that completed my visage was done by the hands of the Resistance. This was relatively recent, only several years ago. They attacked my ship when I was unaware, in the middle of meeting peace talks with the New Republic. I am now forever scarred, constantly in pain. I wish to return that pain ten-fold."

Rey didn't realize that the Resistance would do such an underhanded tactic. Add to the fact that they attacked when Snoke was trying to make easy relations with the New Republic, it seemed unfair. But she quickly remembered Starkiller Base and the destruction of Hosnian Prime. She quickly called that out on him, her newfound calmness transformed into bravery.

"What the Resistance did to you might have been unfair, but it doesn't give you the right to annihilate an entire star system! Billions of innocents died to your Starkiller Base!"

Snoke's face turned back into a neutral state, then one into amusement. He gave a slight chuckle, which annoyed Rey. If he thought this was funny, then he truly was scum not worth feeling sorry for.

"Oh Rey, Starkiller Base was not my idea. That was commissioned by Admiral Hux, I had no knowledge until its unveiling."

"But you're still the leader. Hux serves you, therefore you're still responsible."

Snoke began to feel annoyed by the girls newfound brevity, his stare becoming ice-cold.

"I am a man of leisure and comfort, too busy enjoying the finer things in life then to worry about military and politics. In my spare time, I simply keep myself busy with my hobby, scouring the galaxy for Force knowledge and ancient artifacts. I did not know that Hosnian Prime was even destroyed until Hux informed me of the event, for that I am sorry. I only wish to end the Resistance, who not only hurt me but took my family."

With that, Rey felt a little guilty. This all-powerful Supreme Leader might not be as bad as he let on to be, a part of her said. But it didn't matter, he was still the leader of a horrible faction that needed to be stopped. Snoke's soft voice returned, Rey, finding it oddly soothing.

"My wife, poor thing. She was beautiful and dear to my heart. In many ways, you remind me of her. Strong-willed, not afraid to speak her mind, lovely…"

Rey was beginning to feel something sinister from Snoke, but different from his original malevolence. She tried to read his mind, but could not penetrate the powerful mental barriers placed on him. All she could feel was his miasma emotions. There was the obvious, such as rage, but also mixed were jealousy, greed, lust…

He was the seven deadly sins all wrapped up in a broken package. Snoke gave a short laugh, her eyes locking with his, his gaze hungry for something, that thing what she guessed she was hopefully wrong.

"Just like her, you are powerful in the Force, Rey of Jakku. Yes, I would say that besides some aesthetic changes you are a replica of her. Come closer milady."

Rey remained where she was, trying not to be intimidated by the ancient Dark-sider. Snoke's expression went dark from this challenge.

"I said closer."


	2. Chapter 2

Rey was gripped by an invincible fist, Snoke's force energies being akin to carbonite on her lithe form. She was now only half a foot away from the walking corpse, his giant right hand cupping her cheek. His fingers moved slowly to her lips, brushing against them ever so lightly, the gesture making Rey want to puke.

"Oh my dear, am I that revolting to look at? I used to be extremely handsome in my prime, truly dashing. But, that is one of the many sacrifices you make for power. But you milady, I intend to keep in such a pristine form. I do not want to turn you into the Darkness, you will forever be a bastion of Light. As I've said, for the Darkness to truly reign supreme, it must own the Light. And you, milady, are its avatar."

Rey couldn't do anything, no matter how hard she tried. It took all her strength to spit at Snoke's shattered face, the saliva stopping mid-air completely by Snoke's power, who soon let the droplet fall to the floor. Rey gave him a look that, if looks could kill, would have him sliced in half akin to a lightsaber strike.

"Whatever you have in your sick, little mind I want no part in. I swear, if you touch me I'll rip off whatever is left between your legs with my teeth."

Snoke laughed, using the Force to slightly part Reys legs much to her disgusted discomfort. However, he gently placed her on his right leg, basically making her sit as though she were riding a small Fathier. Snoke began to stroke her right cheek, his hand tugging at the corners of her shirt.

"Ahh, such a fighter you are. I love that about strong women. They give such a playful fight, but once their wills are crushed transform into a panting slut, no different than the whores you find in Coruscant's underworld."

Rey's face began turning red. She desperately wanted to spit at him again but knew such an act would easily be countered. Hot tears began to build up, her eyes widening as much as possible to prevent them from streaming down her face. Snoke's dark chuckle mocked her, letting her know that the outcome she knows can happen will happen, an inevitable fate.

"I used to be extremely handsome in my youth, truly a figure to behold. Does nothing from my younger days remain, my sweet little Rey?"

"I don't care, even if you looked like some teens' fantasy, you're not touching me!"

Rey spat out fiery hatred, her rage increasing with Snoke's amusement. She tried to break free, her best efforts accumulating to moving side by side as though she was lassoed. She looked at the others in the room; Snoke's guards remained as still as statues, while the Attendant clad in purple was off looking at the monitors showing the Resistance fleet. Her vision was back to Snoke's, whose face was inches away from hers.

Both of his hands were on each side of her face, holding her gently. He didn't need to use any physical strength, the Force held her just fine. The only movements that she could make were because he allowed it and if he truly desired could make her as still as a statue. Rey was now shaking, her eyes bloodshot from a mixture of rage and anguish, tears nearly bursting from her wide eyes. She clenched her teeth as hard as she could, trying to prevent them from clattering in her mouth. Snoke's breaths were traveling hotly across her face, smelling like stale air one would encounter in a medical frigate. His breaths were slow and steady, as he himself tried to remain calm.

"Yes, so very good. Rey, you can cry if you want. By the end of it all, you'll be begging for more."

If Rey had anything else to say, it was immediately shut down as Snoke's tongue slithered in her mouth, quickly followed by his own. Having no lips, Snoke's kiss felt flat and bony, Rey's face feeling smushed by his uninvited presence. She could feel his tongue explore every square inch inside of her mouth. Although she tried, she couldn't bring down her jaws to rip the probing muscle to shreds, Snoke's use of the Force prevented any offensive action. Only a minute passed but for the young woman, it felt like an eternity for Snoke to finally break the kiss, her entire mouth feeling wet from the Dark-siders saliva which slowly dripped to her chin.

"Oh my dear, that was quite lovely, but I'm not too fond of foreplay. Let's get to the main course now."

This has never happened to Rey, even in the dirty hovel back on Jakku. Most males on there were too anatomically different to feel an attraction for Rey, the few that did learn their lesson well from the beatings they received if they tried to do anything. As for Rey, the thought of sex was never a thing, the only encounters making her recognize it as a form of violence. And to the young scavenger, this was worse than any mob assaulting her with fists and kicks. Her eyes finally betrayed her, hot streams of tears falling down her cheeks.

Snoke's hands traveled from her face to her back, using the Force to slide her closer to his main body. What was originally shock was followed by revulsion, as that action made Rey feel just how utterly sensitive she was. Her groin was so wet, her womanhood felt so good from that brief friction. The young woman didn't want this, anything but this. Pain would be a better companion than feeling any sort of satisfaction from the alien that held her.

Whether Snoke realized it or not is unknown, his mind already laced with lust as his powers ripped Rey's uniform from back to front, her uniform slowly giving into the ships gravity until finally, her chest was bare for Snoke's eyes to feast upon.

"You're so pure, Rey of Jakku. Completely untouched for me to enjoy."

The Supreme Leaders right hand cupped the girl's small right breast, the touch was so soft that Rey nearly slipped out a moan. Snoke used the Force to lift both of Rey's arms, holding them out in a T-position. Despite being a rough scavenger, her skin was a creamy complexion with no hairs to be seen. Her breasts were adorned with small, pink nipples which Snoke's right fingers made their way towards the most immediate one, pinching the sensitive nub. Rey's eyes and jaws clenched hard, trying to not show any satisfaction from it.

"Your body betrays you milady, don't act that you hate my touch. You love it, want to wallow in it. As I've said earlier, no matter your resistance you will be broken down. With the shattered pieces, you will also be remade in my image."

Rey opened her eyes and gave a venomous look to her captor. She screamed like an animal and spat at him this time hitting its mark near the bottom left corner of his lip. His tongue lapped up her spit, a sight that would usually disgust the young woman if not for her blinding madness possessing her. Snoke could only smile and laugh at her helplessness.

"All of this that you're doing makes me want you even more. I can't contain myself, I need this just as much as you do."

Rey was lifted up from Snoke's right thigh high into the sky, just above the Supreme Leader's head. Rey's remaining uniform was ripped apart into hundreds of pieces with an extreme position, the tatters drifting slowly to the throne rooms floor. Now her body was all to be seen, her waist was small and elegant that complemented her toned thighs and legs from years of scavenging. Her figure wasn't voluptuous, but she wasn't completely a flat stick either. It was petite and strong which was a new and appealing sight to the old master.

Slowly, Rey was levitated towards Snoke until her womanhood was inches from his face. One thing that Snoke immediately admired was her lack of hair found on humans. He wasn't very much of a fan of any hair, his species being completely devoid of it. But thankfully none of it was on her body, all of it on the scalp of her head and her eyelashes.

The next thing that made Snoke chuckle was Rey's femininity, shameless in its arousal. Her essence was smeared across her opening, lips red with blood as it desired to be touched. Snoke licked his lips as his fingers lightly touch the swollen clit, Rey letting out a muffled moan. The alien looked up, seeing the girl staring straight forward at the wall behind him with tears dripping from her face down to the floor.

"My dear, you're the one who is making this painful. Clearly, you want this. If I were you, I'd just give in-"

"Shut up."

Snoke's soothing voice was cut off from Rey's vicious words. He let out a mocking sigh, shaking his head exaggeratingly so.

"It doesn't matter in the end, I suppose. Although my old masters have told me not to fully trust visions of the future, for they only give partial info, from what I'm seeing of yours is perfectly clear. By the end of this, you'll be begging for more."

The woman was going to scream at the dark master, but her jaws were clamped shut from Snoke's usage of the Force. Her head was jerked downwards by the invisible power and her eyelids held wide open, showing her Snoke's massive head before her, his face close to her most private area. Just like their kiss from before, Snoke's tongue caressed Rey's wet slit, the girl screaming internally from both the violation and from trying to prevent any indicators of enjoyment.

Snoke's light licks pressed harder and deeper, eventually becoming a twisted kiss on Rey's opening. Snoke loosened his force grip on the girl allowing Rey to struggle as much as possible. Hints of her body began betraying her as she involuntarily arched her back forward, wanting to grind herself on Snoke's broken face. The Supreme Leader felt his captives' fluids begin to spill from the corners of his parasitic mouth, sucking the woman dry.

Reys' face began to grow red, her inner screams couldn't satisfy what any form of resistance she tried to muster against the Dark sider. More tears began spilling from her eyes in fat drops, her eyelids still held open by Snoke's power. Worse still, her body was enjoying the pleasure she was receiving, her senses virtually on fire. She desperately tried to think of anything to get her mind off of it, but slowly Snoke's violation was overcoming her hateful thoughts, replacing them with desire for more.

Snoke's tongue swirled deep within the girl's feminine walls, clamping down on the invading muscle and covering it with Rey's essence, allowing him slicker intrusion. Snoke briefly disconnected from the girl but quickly licked Rey's blood-filled clit hard as possible, not giving the would-be Jedi a break. Rey bucked her hips hard, her head unintentionally thrown back from how good this felt. Snoke needed more from her, releasing his power over her jaw and eyes so Rey can become more "expressive."

After what seemed an eternity of bottling it all up, Rey's anguish and lust came out all at once filling the Throne Room. Reys' womanhood gushed out all over the Supreme Leader, her orgasm exploding out in a white-hot fire. Even though her eyes were shut hard, she could only see white, massive streams of tears falling down her face.

Finally, the orgasm began to subside. Rey's head fell forward as she began to pant heavily, the sound being a delight for Snoke. After a minute passed, the pants began to turn into light sobs and eventually the scavenger broke out bawling. She couldn't believe that she of all people gave in to such a disgusting act, the one performing it being some disgusting Quasimodo. She didn't care much that her virginity was being taken away unwillingly, more so that she didn't have the strength to stop it. Her cries were suddenly overshadowed by Snoke's mocking laughter. His right hand went on top of her head, grabbing a handful of hair and tugging her head upwards, Snoke taking pleasure in Rey's dead expression.

"Don't think that this is the end, my sweet. It isn't fair that you get to finish but I don't. I've said I dislike foreplay, but you gave quite a show. But now it's my turn."

Snoke stood up to his full height once more and in a swift motion undressed his form from his robes, revealing his naked self. Reys' trance-like state was broken from what she saw and not because of Snoke's twisted, broken body, but what he had between his legs completely stood out from the rest. Snoke's genitalia was not only unscathed and healthy but large and pulsating with want. Similar to that of a human male, his cock easily was 8 inches in length and nearly 3 inches thick, the mushroom-esque head dripping with pre-cum. His balls were red, hanging low and filled with his seed.

As much as Rey tried to feel disgusted by this sight, it was the only "attractive" thing that the Supreme Leader possessed. She hated herself for what she was feeling, her womanhood producing more of her essence to allow the monster to fill her as deep as possible. This had to be through Snoke's sorcery, she told herself. Never would she normally have this reaction.

"Besides holding you in my place, I am doing nothing else Rey of Jakku."

Rey was too tired to give any form of rebuttal, she simply kept quiet as she accepted her bodies shameless defeat. She was slowly levitated before Snoke's cock, held up in the air as though laying flat on her back. Slowly, her legs were propped open, her pink cunt revealed in all of its glory to Snoke. Snoke once again used the Force to prop Reys head forward, allowing her full view of what he was going to do.

"Now milady, feel free to close your eyes. But, by the end of it, you will be mine."

Rey said nothing, her gaze fixated Snoke's dreaded tool slowly approaching her. The Supreme Leader placed both his broken hands on her small waist, aiming himself for perfect entry. Snoke rubbed his large cock head on the girls nether-lips, releasing a moan that Rey didn't attempt to fight back. With a knowing smile, Snoke slowly pressed his member within the girl, Rey's cunt helping his entry as her feminine walls slowly sucked him in. Briefly, Snoke felt a small resistance from Rey's hymen, but thanks to his power he broke through it as though it were not there, his Force usage dulling the pain that Rey felt nearly zero. Time seemed to have slowed down for both, but it was only a few seconds when Snoke's entire length was within the scavenger, his balls placed on top of her cunt.

Rey involuntarily shuddered, closing her eyes as she felt her body accustomed itself the large muscle within her. She could feel how it went past her cervix, the tip already within her womb. She heard Snoke say something, what she didn't register. But whatever it was must have been connected to his next action. For a moment, she suddenly felt empty. The next, she felt Snoke's cock penetrate her hard.

Before Snoke re-entered the girl, he let go of his grip on her body, his only action is merely levitating her from the ground. Her reaction to his thrust was something he would play in his head over and over again. The woman threw her head back, her body forward, her back arching in such a delicious way. She gushed hard all over his cock, indicating another orgasm. And her screams were simply music to him.

The Supreme Leader thrust himself once more, with the girl beneath him giving the same reaction. She moaned loudly, her voice echoing throughout the blood-red room. Snoke now began his real work, thrusting in and out of his captive in a steady tempo. Her walls clamped upon him generously, the delicious friction being something Snoke hasn't experienced in decades. As for Rey, it seemed with each thrust she experienced another supernova, his cock constantly breaching her womb.

Any traces of anguish she adorned virtually vanished, replaced with a face of bliss. She bit her bottom lip, at times opening her mouth in delectable surprise. She knew she should be hating this, but right now she felt so sexy, so alive. Rey felt like a Goddess and with this knowledge Snoke smiled.

His thrusts began becoming harder and faster, rocking the girl's body like a flesh and blood piston. Snoke lowered his body to suck on the girl's small right breast with Rey trying to grab ahold of his large head to no avail. Snoke was beginning to feel his own climax, his mouth disconnecting from Rey's chest and his eyes meeting hers, pale blue meeting brown. Their hot breaths intermingled, and Rey closed the distance with a surprise kiss, their tongues wrestling against each other for dominance.

At last, Snoke could no longer contain himself. He broke the kiss as his head was thrown back, his hips bucking against Reys with one last, powerful thrust. Nearly half of his length was in Rey's womb when he came, filling the girl to the brim with his seed. Rey's climax arrived at the same time, screaming loud and proud as she came all over hers and the Supreme Leaders connected groins, her essence mixing with his seeds. They both remained in that position for who knows how long, the only sound that can be heard was their erratic and then slow breathing, and the fat drops of their fluids making contact with the cold floor.

Snoke disconnected himself from Reys violated cunt, exhausted from their perverted act. He gently laid Rey upon his golden robes, enveloping her with them as the girl began to lull into slumber. The purple-clad attendant brought Snoke another set of robes, this time dark blue, as he dressed. Snoke spoke to the Attendant with his mind and began to leave as the servant held Rey up in his arms, cradling her like a child.

"Rest now, Rey of Jakku. For tomorrow we begin your new life here in the First Order, and celebrate the death of the Resistance."

Rey didn't give a second thought to what she responded with, for her words came out perfectly for her.

"Yes, my Master."


End file.
